


A much needed break

by Anxious_Apples



Series: Creed and Abi [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Apples/pseuds/Anxious_Apples
Summary: My use of apostrophes is terrible and I'm aware and I'm sorry in advance.Everything in italics is Creeds lil head voice, just in case I didn't make that clear enough :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My use of apostrophes is terrible and I'm aware and I'm sorry in advance.  
> Everything in italics is Creeds lil head voice, just in case I didn't make that clear enough :)

“We need a holiday.”  
“What.” Was Creeds muffled response from the bedroom.  
“I know you heard me, lets go on holiday. Together. Just you and me...and maybe the dog.”  
“Abi you know what you're asking right? And the dog has a name.”  
“Firstly I'm not asking, I'm demanding in the guise of suggestion. Secondly, I am well aware that I'm saying you'd actually have to take time off of work and relax. Thirdly, maybe we can take Toby along too.”  
A small huff came from the room at the end of the hall and was quickly followed by the sound of bare feet moving towards the sofa Abi was lounged across. She met Creed with a grin after an unimpressed face appeared over the back of the couch.  
“First, you can go by all means but I'm not going. Second, I've never taken a day off in my life and I'm not suddenly about to simply because a pretty woman demanded me nicely. Third...where is Toby?”  
Creed turned to make her way back to the bedroom but was stopped abruptly when Abi jumped over the back of the sofa and grabbed hold of her shirt. “What are you doing?”  
“Don't walk away, we're having a conversation. Sit down with me and we can talk about this like adults instead of us yelling across the house.” A pregnant silence stretched between them before Creed released another sigh and made her way to sit.

“Alright Ab. It's clear that you want to go somewhere different and have exciting adventures and get all sweaty in the name of enjoying yourself, not like that, but I don’t do holidays. Tell me, what do you imagine when you think of the word holiday?”  
“I think of the amazing fact that if I was to get on a flight right this very moment I could be back in New York, the other side of the country, in a little over an hour. I think about how good it would be to go somewhere that sees the sun for more than five minutes a day. I think about swimming in clear, salty water and drying off by laying out in the roasting sunlight on white sands before doing it all over again. I think about being somewhere that isn’t here. Doing anything other than work. With nobody else but you!”

The more Abi talked the more her frustration began to show through and the more Creed understood what she was trying to say. Before she could express that however Abigail grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa, launched herself off it and stormed outside into the garden through the open french doors. Creed watched her go with her mouth just beginning to form words that would have fallen on deaf ears anyway. She sighed for a third time and shifted to recline. She lay there with her eyes shut trying to ignore the little voice saying ‘ _Abi’s right you know_ ’.

About half an hour later the sound of paws padding over the hardwood flooring rung around the now too silent space and cut through the thick atmosphere that had immersed her. A warm head came to rest upon the back of a cold hand on the edge of the sofa in silent question and once the hand moved Toby jumped up to lay on Creed. His head slid into the gap between her head and the sofa and a floppy ear draped across her face which forced her to turn towards the doors to dislodge it. The picture she was met with sat heavily in her chest...she ignored it and put it down to Toby just being heavier than the last time he smothered her.

Abi had dragged one of the plastic chairs that was usually sat around the glass table out onto the grass and was sitting curled inwards with the blanket wrapped tightly around herself. ‘ _She’s cold_ ’. The moon had been tucked in for the night with a blanket of clouds but enough light shone through that it dispelled the shadows; Creed could see it faintly reflected off of drying tear tracks. A shiver tore through Abigails body and she glanced towards the house. ‘ _Come back inside_.’ She didn’t. A loud huff next to Creeds ear made her jump and she dragged her eyes away from her wife to look at her living blanket. He was looking straight into her eyes, soft brown meeting unforgiving blue, with a look that clearly said ‘Fix this.’ Creed’s head turned back towards the dejected figure hunched in the biting cold. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again Toby was gone, the doors were closed and her legs were tangled in the sofa blanket. She blinked a couple of times to clear the blur around the edges of her vision and when that didn’t work she frantically rubbed it away. Once that had been sorted the blanket was kicked to the edge of the couch and sweaty feet met freezing floorboards as she got her bearings. ‘ _You know what you have to do_.’ Slowly she stood and scanned the area to see if Toby was in the vicinity and used that to judge how silent her actions had to be. Since she couldn’t see him the only logical place for him to be was the bedroom which was no doubt where Abi was too. And that was where the laptop was. ‘ _Darn it._ ’ Creed stood there internally debating whether she really needed her laptop in order to do the tasks at hand and after a short internal debate decided it could be done on her phone instead.

After retrieving it from the bathroom, her feet making sticky peeling noises every time she took a step, she retreated back to the sofa and opened up her internet browser. Twenty minutes later and the tasks were complete. Gently the phone was placed on the coffee table and once again she stood but this time with intention of going to the bedroom.

When she pushed open the door to their room she was met with the sight of Abi wrapped in all of the covers and Toby laying at the foot of the bed (where he knew he wasn’t allowed). His head lifted at the sight of Creed and he scrambled to get off of their bed and into his own as to not get reprimanded but the commotion caused Abi to stir. When her jade eyes opened they met ice and immediately turned away. Creed made her way to the bed and cautiously perched on the edge with her back to her spouse. “Listen, Abi-”  
“I don’t want to hear-”  
“We’re leaving on Thursday.” ‘ _Well that wasn’t how I planned to say that_.’ The whisper of rustling sheets met her ears combined with the sound of their asynchronous breathing.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I emailed our boss and told her that we’re taking two weeks off...and then I booked us a flight to Spain.” When no response came Creed hesitantly turned to meet Abi’s surprised expression with a look of apprehension. “Is Spain okay? I can change it if you would rather go somewhere else. It’s just you said you wanted clean waters and sand and sun and that was the only place I could think of with all three and-”  
“Stop rambling, it’s perfect. Spain is perfect.” ‘ _Holy crap...my plan actually worked._ ’  
“So I’m just going to go back to the sofa.”

The muffled sound of laughter came as Abi covered her mouth with her left hand and held Creed’s wrist with the other. When she’d finished laughing she gently pulled on Creed’s arm before releasing it, pulling the covers aside and moving over to make room for her to get into the bed. Once Creed was comfortable she draped her arm over the covers and over her wife before using her as an anchor and pulling herself further into Creeds side.  
“Thank you babe. I can’t believe you’re actually taking time off for this.”  
“Your job is to come with me to work, everyday that I work. It’s not fair of me to work all the time if it means you don’t get a break. As much as I enjoy work I know that you don’t. You deserve it.” A small grin passed between them as Abi squeezed herself closer in an attempt at hugging with one arm. “Now go to sleep, we still have work tomorrow even if you don’t want to go.”  
“Oh shut up and go to sleep yourself.” Abi’s light hearted tone betrayed her harsh words. ‘ _Well that went well._ ’  
Creed waited until she was certain the woman beside her was asleep before tilting her head to plant a ghost of a kiss onto her forehead before attempting to sleep herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> To Alec: Thanks for the prompt...I ran away with it and this is probably not even close to what you imagined but here it is
> 
> To Sam: Sorry it's not Zuko smut


End file.
